Unexpected is best
by XochristylovesyouXo
Summary: Serena and Dan- Married! Blair and Nate- Engaged! Chuck and OC- Married! So... this is life now. Futurefic... B/N cetric...... Because no matter what, you kinda know they'll end up together 4ever!
1. Pregnant?

NEW STORY!! (s)

-------------------------------------------

Blair, Nate, and Serena walked through Barney's department store, shopping for Serena's soon to be-baby's clothes. Serena was pregnant and married to Dan, while Nate and Blair were engaged. Nate and Serena were looking at cute little baby bibs, while Blair wandered off to a mirror. She touched her stomach and sighed.

She didn't know it, but Nate approached he slowly. He grabbed her shoulders and she jumped. He noticed she was looking at her stomach and looked at her. "Blair, you are really skinny! Don't worry!!" He touched her belly and jumped away. "Blair! Are you… pregnant?"

She looked away. "Nate… I don't really know!" She looked into his eyes. "I didn't know if I should tell you ,because you might've been mad at me I fI didn't tell you!" He lifted her chin. "Blair, I'll always love you! No matter what!" She smiled weakly at him and lifted her small, slender pinky up to his considerably bigger one. "Promise?" She asked. He smiled. "Promise."

---------------------------------------------------

Serena smiled as she piled a huge mountain of baby clothes, toys, and other things onto the register. The lady behind the register smiled as her and saw her growing belly. "Congratulations!!"

She smiled and took her bags, Blair and Nate trailing behind her, holding hands.

The saleslady smiled and shook her head.

-----------------------------------------------------

Nate stepped into Happy Harry's, and it was his first time, so he brought Chuck with him. Chuck had actually settled down and gotten a wife and a kid! Course, his wife was 22, a year younger than he was.

Blair was 22, too, and Chuck's wife, Amy, was a good friend of Blair. Nate was turning 23 soon.

Anyways, Chuck and Nate were shopping for- yes, a pregnancy test for Blair. Chuck laughed when Nate told him that blair might be pregnant because Blair was as skinny as a stick. But when Nate put his hand her stomach, he felt a soft kick.

"So, which do you want, Archibald?'' Chuck asked. Nate hesitated. "Uh.. which did Amy get?" Chuck looked around and grabbed a purple and pink box. "This one." He showed to Nate and Nate read the box. He nodded and started to walk off to the register. He handed it to the salesperson, and the guy looked at the box, looked at Nate, and then looked at Chuck. He looked grossed out, but totaled it up.

"Uh, you two have, a nice, uh, day." The guy said, noticing the ring on Chuck's finger, and engagement ring on Nate's hand. He shuddered and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------

Nate walked out, and laughed. "He thought we were gay!" He said to Chuck. Chuck smirked. "Maybe we should go shopping together more often."

They got into Nate's new Lamborghini, the one his dad got him in congratulations to his engagement to Blair. Chuck looked at the car and said to Nate, "God, I should have gotten engaged to her!" Nate shook his head and smiled. "If you did, I'd probably have to kill you." Chuck laughed and before they knew it, they were at Nate and Blair's apartment, only a half- a block away from Chuck and Amy's apartment.

-------------------

Nate walked into the house to see Blair sleeping peacefully, and he shook her shoulders gently. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey Nate." He looked at her. She wasn't wearing any make-up, but she looked prettier natural. He told her that, and she took that into mind. Now she never wore any make-up unless she was going out somewhere special. He kissed her and she smiled.

He handed her the test and she looked happy. "Thanks Nate." He nodded. She got up and went over to the bathroom. Nate was positive he was going to be a daddy. Sfter a few minutes, she called him into the bathroom.

They waited, and a few minutes later, she held up the stick. "Nate, I'm…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHA!! You gotta wait, cause I have to do all this weird crap. Sorry, guys! REVIEW AND UPDAT E YOUR BLAIR AND NATE STORIES!! Bbeacause Blair and Nate rock!


	2. Pregnant!

Here I am!! 

------------------------------

_He handed her the test and she looked happy. "Thanks Nate." He nodded. She got up and went over to the bathroom. Nate was positive he was going to be a daddy. Sfter a few minutes, she called him into the bathroom._

_They waited, and a few minutes later, she held up the stick. "Nate, I'm…"_

---------------------------

"Nate, I'm PREGNANT!!" She screamed. He smiled and ran to hug and spin her around but she stopped him. "The baby, remember?" HE nodded and smiled. HE WAS GOING TO BE A DAD!!!

She smiled at how enthusiastic he was. "You're not mad?" She asked. HE looked at her in shock. "Mad? That the girl I love is now carrying my baby and we're getting married soon? Why should I be mad?" She smiled then stopped and her smile turned into a frown.

"Nate, our weeding… what will we do? I don't wanna be a fat bride!!" She went into panic mode and started to breath in short, frequent breaths. "Blair! Don't hyperventilate! It can' t be good for the baby!" She stopped nad rested her head on his broad chest. She looked at him. "Thwn what do we do?" HE smiled. "Postpone the wedding until you deliver?" she smacked her forehead. Why didn't I think of that? Duh!"

He smiled and suddled her and kissed her forehead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena smiled at the sky. She held her huge baby bump and she and Dan held hands. She head just blown over 1,000 in baby supplies, but only the best were exceptible for her new baby.

"So, Serena, our darling is coming any day now. How do you feel?" Dan asked half-mockingly in an announcer voice. She smiled. "Well, Dan, honey, I've gotta say…. Oh my gawd!! DAN! My water just broke! Help! Oh no!" Dan look worried and called the nearest taxi. He shoved Serena in in a hurry and told the man to RUSH to the hospital.

"Breath! Serena! Breath!" ?She looked panicked and was hyperventilating. She couldn't breath and was short of breath. But most of all, she was scared. "Dan, what do we doo?" She asked. He held her hand and grabbed his cell phone. "Call our best friends and give them the good news! And don't worry! It'll come out just fine! Remember; I love you." She hugged him with her remaining strength and smiled. Then she felt a kick. "Ow! It wants to get out!"

He held the bump. "Don't kick your mommy! She wants to help you get out!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around herself, scared of course.

"Nate? Blair? Serena is going to the hospital. I think it's time. Tell everyone the good news! I'm gonna be a dad!!" He screamed into the phone. She panted for breath and the cab was going to slow- well, at least to her. "GO FASTER!!!!" She screamed at the unfortunate driver.

This was going to take a bit of a long time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

There. Second chap us, and I NEED Help!! Give me any ideas (B/N, course) for ANY of my stories!! HELP ME!!!!!!


End file.
